AZ HitsuSaku
by MnC21
Summary: Chapter 2: Birthday.  Ichigo accidentally dropped in the Shinobi World. Luckily, he met Sakura who helped him to go back to Soul Society. She asked him to give something to a captain shinigami. Could the packet delivered to the correct person?
1. Chapter 1: A Angelheart

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! :D Oh, I am very happy I make this A-Z HitsuSaku one-shots! Do you know what does it mean? Yes, there will be 26 chapters' series of HitsuSaku one-shots. And this is the first chapter! Wish you enjoy this! And I wouldn't put any author's closing note or conversation at the end of the story. Instead, I replace them with some quotes I think nice and appropriate. Alright, happy reading! :)

Characters Appear Here: Haruno Sakura (N), Tōshirō's grandmother (B), Hitsugaya Tōshirō (B), three bad guys (OC), Angelheart (OC), and Ukitake Jūshirō (B). Notice that N means from Naruto and B means from Bleach while OC means my original character(s).

Date Published: July 2011

Dedicated to: all of you HitsuSaku fans, especially those who have waited me to update Different Lives, Same Love. This is my huge apologize for making you wait this long.

Disclaimer: Neither Bleach or Naruto is mine. They belong to their respective authors, Tite Kube and Masashi Kishimoto. But the OC s are mine.

Genre(s): Friendship; few Romance; um, can I say some Hurt/Comfort? I think yeah…

Point of View: mainly Sakura POV, but there is Normal POV.

Ratting: K

Setting: Sakura is about 12 when she enters Soul Society, she has long hair as usual (haha, don't know why, I just like her in her long hair). For Tōshirō and Bleach, there is no specific setting; just Tōshirō is already a captain shinigami.

Summary: Sakura was a new plus in Soul Society. She always dreamt about a spring filed. There she heard the calling of her zanpakuto.

Title: Angelheart

Universe: Alternative Bleach Universe.

Warning: Bad English, many grammatical mistakes (may be?), and this is inspired by Bleach: "The untold stories: To Die on an Ice Land".

Words Count (using MS Word): 2566 words.

**Angelheart**

Sakura POV

I opened my eyes. First, my vision was blur, but later it became clearer. I saw my surrounding. It looked like I was in a village. What village was this? I didn't know. How could I was in this village? I didn't know. What was I doing standing here? I didn't know. I couldn't remember what was going on before I opened my eyes. It seemed that I didn't know anything. I became really confused then.

Suddenly, someone touched my shoulder from back. I turned around to see who it was. I saw an old woman. According to how she looked like, I thought she was in a grandmother age. "Hello, little girl," she greeted me friendly.

"Oh, hi…" I replied, kind of nervous.

"Are you a new plus here?" she asked me.

"P-plus? What is it? And where am I?" I asked back confusedly. Really, I didn't know anything.

She looked at me for a while before explaining patiently, "Plus is a good dead soul sent here. This world is called Soul Society: place for dead souls. We are in the province of Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai. Since you know nothing, then I believe you are a new plus."

I blinked in confusion. I tried to understand her explanation word by word and then I widened my eyes, "Did you just say dead soul? So it means I am dead?" I started panicking.

"Calm down, little girl," She said, "Well, yes, you're dead, but it's not that bad. This is an afterlife or what normal people called 'Heaven'."

"Hea-ven?" I asked more, still confused.

She nodded. "So, what is your name?"

I placed my finger on my chin. What was my name? I tried to remember it. Then a name passed trough my mind that I spoke it out, "Haruno Sakura."

That old woman smiled again, "Welcome to Soul Society then, Sakura."

I dreamt about a spring field. I could feel the flower scent everywhere. There were a lot of flowers here, but there was only one tree. It was a cherry blossom tree. Every time I dreamt about it, I always walked closer to the cherry blossom tree. I noticed that there was someone standing near that tree. Tonight, the dream became clearer and more real.

As I walked closer to that cherry blossom tree, I saw her, a mature woman. I believe she's an angel. I meant look at her pure wings. She's a beautiful angel. She had a simple crown on the top of her long blonde hair. I could feel the eternity peace of the deep open sea when I looked at her eyes cause their color's aquamarine. She looked so elegant. She wore a simple long white dress with a long blue shawl encircles her waist, tied on the right side.

I stopped walking. Now, the distance between me and her was only two meters length. Before I could say a single word, she said with her soft voice, "I am looking for my wielder. Are you the one?"

"Wi-wielder?" I asked back. She just smiled at me.

Suddenly, I woke up from my sleep. I blinked several times then. "That dream… This time is more…"

"Sakura, are you awake?" asked Granny from far.

"Yes, Granny," I replied. I stood up and tidied up the futon then.

Ever since I met the nice old woman when I first arrived in Soul Society, she invited me to live with her. I was so glad I met Granny. Hehe, I started calling her that. Although we don't have blood relationship, we're alike family to each other.

That afternoon, I walked in a street toward a shop. I was doing my routine: buying goods, especially amanattō. Granny told me that her grandson would come that day and he loved amanattō so much. Hm, this day would be my first day meeting Granny's grandson. I wonder how he was.

Normal POV

Sakura entered the shop. Not far from there, a white haired shinigami in a captain level was also walking in the same street. Yes, He's Hitsugaya Tōshirō. He saw Sakura entering the shop. Sakura let her waist length hair free without any tied.

'Was that girl hair… pink?' Tōshirō shook his head. 'Oh, what am I thinking?' As he looked at the shop, Tōshirō then decided to enter it too to buy some amanattō. He knew his grandmother would buy it for him too, but since he came earlier, he thought he could buy the amanattō earlier too. He didn't want to bother his beloved and only family.

As he entered the shop, he saw Sakura already in front of the shopkeeper, paying her needs. Sakura held her hand waiting for the change of money. But instead of giving it to Sakura, the shopkeeper impolitely fell it to the counter table causing Sakura's eyebrow to twitch.

'That shopkeeper… never changes,' Tōshirō thought. He then heard Sakura said in annoying or more to be sarcastically voice, "Thank you." Sakura left the shop after that, but before she left, Tōshirō noticed what Sakura bought: amanattō. He then searched in the shop what he wanted, but he found none. He sighed, 'The amanattō that pink haired girl bought just now must be the last one.' With a bit disappointment, Tōshirō then left the shop.

Out of the shop, Tōshirō saw Sakura walking, but he noticed that there were three people followed her from far. Since the route Sakura took was the same with his way home (Tōshirō thought), he just walked too. He saw Sakura look back once while they were in a quieter place. 'It seems that girl knows that she is being followed,' Tōshirō thought.

Not long after that, as one of the three people tried to rob Sakura's buying, she turned her body around and greeted the man's face with her leg. Yes, she was kicking him so hard that this man hit the wall and made a crack on it. That man passed out. The other two man then got angry that they were about to attack Sakura when Tōshirō immediately appeared behind them and stopped them by grabbing their hands. Tōshirō then said in his cold tone, "Two men versus one girl is not fair."

The two men, knowing Tōshirō is a shinigami moreover a captain, became very scared then.

"P-please, let us go," one of them said.

"We won't rob a girl anymore, we promised," the other added.

"You should," Tōshirō let them go then. He didn't do anything rude to them, but they were too afraid themselves that they fell into the ground and run away bringing their unconscious friend like idiots.

Tōshirō then faced Sakura, "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded, "Ah, yes, thank you…"

"You're welcome," Tōshirō then observe her, 'She is strong enough to protect herself.' Then he looked at her buying, 'Fortunately, the amanattō is alright.'

Sakura, noticing that Tōshirō was looking at her amanattō, asked, "Excuse me, is there anything wrong with the amanattō?"

"Ah, no, nothing, sorry. I was about to buy amanattō in that shop, but I found none. If this amanattō fell into the ground then it wouldn't be eaten anymore."

Sakura then thought, 'a boy, has a sword like shinigami, with white hair, and likes amanattō…' "Ah, are you Granny grandson? Um, Hitsugaya… Tōshirō … Is that the right name?"

Tōshirō blinked, "Yes, I am Hitsugaya Tōshirō."

"Oh, wow, what a coincidence… Well, you don't have to worry the amanattō. I bought this amanattō for you!" said Sakura cheerfully. She then grabbed Tōshirō's hand, "Let's go home, now. Granny is waiting."

Tōshirō just let himself being dragged without any complaint as he looked at Sakura's holding his hand during the way home.

As they arrived at home, Sakura cheerfully said, "I'm in home!"

"Welcome home, Sakura. And, ah, Tōshirō? It's quite early…" said Granny as Sakura and Tōshirō entered the house.

"Yeah, I get the chance to go home early," answered Tōshirō, "And during the way home, I meet … this girl. What was her name? Sa-kura?"

Sakura blushed in shy as she realized she hadn't introduced herself to Tōshirō, "A-ah, yes… My name is Sakura. Sorry, haven't told you earlier…"

"Alright then," said Tōshirō. He then looked away, asking, "Sakura, could you prepare the food? I am … hungry. I want my amanattō…"

"Ah, sure…" As Sakura was about to use her right hand to take the amanattō, she realized that she still held Tōshirō's hand. Tōshirō just glanced at Sakura releasing their holding hands with her face got a bit red.

Sakura POV

Later that night, I dreamt about a spring field again. There I encountered the woman again.

"Something happened today," she said opening our conversation.

"A-ah…" I tried to remember what happened today. Oh yeah, I met Granny's grandson. I didn't know why but I felt heat on my cheeks.

She smiled, "He is a nice boy, isn't he?"

I was about to ask how she could know about Tōshirō, but she had a more serious but still an elegant face expression.

"I am looking for my wielder," she said, again.

"Your wielder? I'm sorry but I don't understand," I said.

"I feel that you are my wielder," she spoke softly.

"I-am-your wielder?" I asked confused.

"Don't be confused. Try guessing my name. You are my wielder if you can guess the right name of mine," she said calmly, "Call out my name and ask me to obey you."

I just blinked at first. Then I observed her. She's a beautiful angel in my mind, an elegant woman, calm and simple. The only thing in my mind at the moment was Angel that I muttered it out of my mouth, "A-Angel…"

Then I looked around. This place, this spring field, this cherry blossom tree, all of them reflected my name, Haruno Sakura (a spring field of cherry blossom). I think that it may mean everything here was part of me. Then I think further. This woman knew what happened today. She seemed to be able to read my mind, to know what I feel. She knew my feeling, my heart!

I looked at her. I opened my mouth as I tried to collect my confidence. I held my hand toward her, "Angelheart, obey me!"

Angelheart smiled and nodded, "Yes, Master." She then transformed into a bright light, a very bright light that I couldn't see it clearly.

Later I felt I was holding something. As I opened my eyes, I saw my hand held forward, holding a sword with the ceiling in Granny house as the background. I immediately sat up from my futon. I realized that I just woke up from my dream. I saw what I was holding. It is a beautiful long sword. "A katana… A… zan…" I couldn't believe it that I didn't finish it, but a familiar voice finished it for me, "A zanpakuto."

I turned my head to see Tōshirō glaring me in his already sit up position from his futon. Oh yeah, we three -I, Granny, and Toshiro- slept in the same room, of course in different futons.

"You are holding a zanpakuto," Tōshirō said.

I kept silence as I couldn't deny it.

"You hear the calling of your zanpakuto, do you?" asked Tōshirō.

I nodded.

"A zanpakuto is a shinigami soul cutter," he said. "By this, it is better if you become a shinigami." He said making my eyes wide.

"W-what?" I half yelled that I immediately shut my mouth with my hand as I looked at the sleeping Granny. I sighed in relief that I didn't wake her up. Then I looked at Tōshirō again, "I… should… become… a shinigami?"

Tōshirō nodded, "You have the power. By being a shinigami, you can train and control it."

I was hesitant that I don't say anything. Then I felt he place his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand that you are hesitant. I was too when a shinigami asked me to be the one."

"I-If, If I become a shinigami… th-then… Granny would be… alone…" I said as I looked at the sleeping Granny. And I felt Tōshirō's grip on my shoulder become tighter.

"Do you worry Granny so much?" he asked.

I nodded. "She is the only family I have, though we don't have blood relationship…"

"If she lets or moreover asks you to be a shinigami, will you be the one?" Tōshirō asked me.

"B-but, she would be left alone." I said in protest.

"I thought that too at first," Tōshirō spoke.

"…" once more I kept silence. 'Does it mean that he was hesitant too to leave Granny to then be a shinigami?'

"I won't force you. The decision is on you yourself. Now, go back to sleep," he ordered me, "We'll tell Granny about this tomorrow morning."

I just nodded.

The next morning

I knelt and bowed to Granny. My forehead almost touched the tatami. I was waiting Granny's answer.

"… I see," Granny said.

Slowly, I looked up to Granny. She turned her head to the direction where Tōshirō was sitting not far from me.

"This is repeated," she said then she asked, "Tōshirō, have you told Sakura what my answer would be?"

Instead of answering yes or no, Tōshirō answered, "I believe that Sakura will be more relief if she hears it herself."

Granny nodded and turned her head to me, "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I am glad," she said make me widen my eyes, then she continued, "You've been holding it in all this time you come to Soul Society, haven't you?"

'Yes, Granny,' I said in my thought.

"You thought I would get lonely if you left me by myself."

'Yes, yes…' Once more I said in my mind as I felt my eyes became teary.

"You have been holding something in because you were thinking of me… But for me, that is the most painful thing at all."

By the time Granny finished her sentence, my tears had falling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Sakura…" Granny said.

"Y-Yes, Granny," I said as I wiped my tears.

"Tōshirō, please keep Sakura," Granny asked Tōshirō.

"Yes, Granny," answered Tōshirō, "I will always keep her…"

Years later

"Sakura, are you done with the paperwork?" asked a tall white haired captain.

I looked up, "Oh, yes, Ukitake-taichō. I've just finished it. But some of these need your sign. I've separated them. Now, you just have to sign these," I said pointing at the less pile of paperwork on the right side of the desk.

"I see. Thank you so much for your help. Now, you may leave. Hitsugaya-taichō has been waiting for you outside. You can have your day off," said Ukitake.

"Ah, yes, thank you, taichō," I said as I touched the lieutenant badge that had a number 13 written in kanji in my left hand. I walked leaving the office room. I stopped and looked at my captain from my shoulder, "Taichō?"

"Yes?"

"Mind your health."

My captain just smiled.

"See you later," I said waving my hand.

"Yeah, see you later," he said responding my waving hand.

Normal POV

Jūshirō smiled as he watched his lieutenant go walking toward the tenth division captain from the window in his second floor office building. He could hear their conversation.

"What takes you so long, Sakura?" asked Tōshirō.

"Ah, sorry, I was daydreaming…" Sakura replied sticking out her tongue.

"Come on, let's go now. Don't let Granny wait so long." Tōshirō held his hand toward Sakura.

"Yeah…" As Sakura took his held hand, they started shunpo-ed to go home.

~The End~

Which came first, the shinigami or the sword?

The correct answer is the shinigami.

What would a sword be without a shinigami as the wielder?

~(from The Sims 2 Bon Voyage by EA Games with some change,

the original quote is about the ninja and the sword.

Here, I think it is more appropriate

to replace the ninja with the shinigami :))

If we were all like **angel**s,

the world would be a heavenly place.

~Author Unknown

**Heart** is the most important part of our life.

Its beat keeps us alive,

and our desire to stay alive keeps it beating.

~MnC21


	2. Chapter 2: B Birthday

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I deeply apologize for being away from FanFiction these months. School is getting tighter and tighter. And when I have free time like now (my semester test is just over now! Yay!), I decide to continue this AZ HitsuSaku! :) And I want to apologize once more because I forgot which reviews I have replied and which ones I haven't. I just want to tell all of you that the whole reviews submitted to all my stories do mean a lot to me and I love them all! Thank you :) Though it's late, this can be a birthday fiction for our beloved tenth division captain :D

Characters Appear Here: Kurosaki Ichigo (B), Haruno Sakura (N), Kuchiki Rukia (B), Abarai Renji (B), Kira Izuru (B), Ukitake Jūshirō (B), Matsumoto Rangiku (B), and Hitsugaya Tōshirō (B); while Ichimaru Gin (B) and Kuchiki Byakuya (B) are being mentioned only. B=from Bleach; N=from Naruto

Date Published: January 29th 2012. (it should be published yesterday, but I got some trouble with my internet connection ;| )

Dedicated to: Katarin Kishika. Since you once asked me a sequel to Broken Heart, just think this is the one ;)

Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo, Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto, Birthday by MnC21.

Genre(s): friendship, romance, and (may be a bit) humor (for the misunderstood)

Point of View: Normal POV

Ratting: K

Setting: As I said before, this can be a sequel to Broken Heart. For you who haven't read and too lazy to read or has read but forget the story, I'll explain a little. The setting for Naruto is after Sasuke's leaving Konoha before the Shippuden. Sakura was so heartbroken and she encountered Tōshirō who also felt the same pain (he was sent to Konoha to take a break after the Soul Society arc). Then, they agreed to make a new start. Simply, I can say that the setting for this story is the first winter after Sakura and Tōshirō first met. To be exact, this story takes time on the beginning of December. (I know I just started making it and published it on January, but as I said before, just imagine it was December now!)

Summary: Ichigo accidentally dropped in the Shinobi World. Luckily, he met Sakura who helped him to go back to Soul Society. She asked him to give something to a captain shinigami. Could the packet delivered to the correct person?

Title: Birthday

Universe: tend to be Bleach Universe

Warning: the HitsuSaku pairing is somewhat passive here and it's been a long time I haven't write so I apologize if this story is awkward or disappointing. m(_ _)m

Words Count (using MS Word): 3153 words

**Birthday**

The snow began to fall, covering a certain ninja village. However, people there were still doing their routine. Some were working, others were walking on the street, children were playing with the snow, and so on. From a window of a house in the village, could be seen an orange haired man was laying on the bed in unconscious condition. Few moments later, he slowly opened his eyes. He quickly sat up as he saw he was in an unfamiliar room.

"Where is this?" was the first words came out from his mouth.

That man looked so confused. He then tried to remember whatever happened before he got unconscious but the interior of that room he was in caught his interest. He then assumed it must be a female's room. Suddenly, the door opened and –just like what he thought– a young girl entered it.

"Good afternoon," she greeted, "it's good to know you already wake up."

"Uhm, yeah. Who are you and where is this?" the man questioned in instant as he was so confused and curious.

"I am Sakura from Haruno family. And this is my house. If you required a clearer location name, it is in Konoha village in Shinobi World," she answered calmly as she walked toward him, "I found you comatose in a forest behind village then I took you here. I have examined you and find no injuries. I am a medic kunoichi in addition. May I know who you are, shinigami-san?"

The man widened his eyes in surprise. This girl recognized him as a death god. He introduced himself nonetheless, "I am Kurosaki Ichigo. I am a substitute shinigami. Honestly, I don't know how I got here in your village. I guess it must be an accident."

The girl remained silent for few seconds before she asked, "What is substitute shinigami?"

Once again, the man's eyes got widened, "You know I am a shinigami but you don't know about substitute shinigami?"

"I recognize you from your outfit," answered Sakura, "Few months ago there was a shinigami assigned here. He explained about shinigami and the basic information about deaths souls and also Soul Society as what normal people call heaven, but he didn't tell me anything about substitute shinigami."

"Oh…" Ichigo managed to tell Sakura about substitute shinigami then, "Someone who became Shinigami by obtaining another Shinigami's power is called a substitute shinigami. A shinigami named Rukia transferred her power to me because she was highly injured and there was a Hollow that endangered my family's life."

Sakura nodded understandably. "Alright then, Kurosaki-san, you once said about you accidentally got here. Could you please explain more?"

Ichigo then recalled what happened to him, "Alright, I remember Rukia invited me to his weird bunny lover's community. She left first to Soul Society in order to prepare the event held there. Because I knew I would be late –in which Rukia would get terribly angry with me– I then come to Urahara shop for senkaimon help but Urahara-san was not there. I tried my best to manage it myself and… Ah, there was an explosion. After that, I don't remember everything. This must be an effect from that explosion!"

Sakura seemed to be in thought, "I see. A big energy explosion must have made a random senkaimon and you just accidentally got into it."

Ichigo nodded and sighed. "Oh, great, Rukia will get mad at me."

"For being late?" Sakura asked, chuckled. "This Rukia girl must be so important to you, right, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo was taken aback. His cheeks grew red. "Rukia is such a troublesome girl! She often kicks me for unclear reason! She is just… just…"

Sakura just smiled shyly looking at the clumsy Ichigo. His words sounded that he didn't want to admit it but in another way it also sounded that he didn't decline it. "Kurosaki-san," Sakura paused him; "I think the most important thing now is how you can get back to Soul Society, right?"

"Uhm… Yes."

"Since you are a substitute shinigami, I don't know whether you have it, but I think denreishinki –soul phone– would be useful at this time." Sakura tried to find a solution.

Ichigo shook his head weakly, "No. I don't have it." Then as he remembered something, his face brightened. He took something inside his death god kimono and showed it to Sakura. It was a denreishinki.

"You just said you don't have it."

"I don't, but Rukia has. It is hers. I think she forgets that she left it in my bedroom last night. How lucky…"

Ichigo then used the denreishinki to call Renji since Renji was also forced to the bunny lover's community that Ichigo assumed he must be around Rukia at that time. And he was right. Ichigo told Renji and Rukia about his being dropped in Shinobi word and they tried to manage a senkaimon for Ichigo. It would need less than an hour to prepare the senkaimon so Ichigo chatted with Sakura while waiting.

Ichigo couldn't hide his curiosity about the Shinigami who came here few months ago so he asked Sakura to tell him about that. Sakura started telling him then. "He is a captain shinigami. His hair is white. And I would never forget his smiles. He is so adorable and I should admit that he means a lot to me." Her cheeks turned pinkish.

'Wait a minute! Captain shinigami, white hair, and smile… Don't tell me it's Gin!' yelled Ichigo in his mind. "I, I think I know him…"

Sakura gasped, "Really? Do you know him in personal?"

"Uhm, yes," answered Ichigo as he saw Sakura's face full of hope. Sakura was such a nice girl in Ichigo's opinion that he didn't want to break her heart by telling her what happened to her adorable death god.

Sakura then searched something in her desk and showed it to Ichigo. It was a box which cover wrapped in a neat white bluish gift paper. "You are going to Soul Society. Could you please deliver this to him?"

"A… present?" Ichigo asked.

"A birthday present! His birthday is coming soon." She answered cheerfully and then pleaded. "Please, pretty please, give this to him and tell him about you meeting me."

"A-Alright…" Ichigo hated to lie but Sakura's blithe voice made him can not refuse her asking.

By the time Ichigo accepted the box, a senkaimon was opened. "Well then, I guess I must go now."

"Yeah. Kurosaki-san, can you do me a favor once more?" Sakura fold hands like in praying position.

"Yes?"

"Please, say my warm regard to him, and also tell him that… I miss him so much…" Once more, Ichigo saw an innocent face of Sakura full of hope.

"Sure, Sakura." With that, Ichigo entered the senkaimon. He had so guilty face when Sakura was only able to see his back and not his face.

xXx

"Oi, Ichigo! You are totally late for the bunny event, you know! It's over now!" Rukia's shout greeted Ichigo as he came to Soul Society but Ichigo didn't give her any answer. Noticing sad expression in Ichigo's face, she asked, "What's going on, Orange?"

Renji who was there aside Rukia looked that Ichigo brought something. "Hey, Ichigo, what is that on your hand? An apologizing gift?"

Ichigo shooked his head, "No, Renji, it is a birthday gift."

"For who?"

"… For Gin."

"Gin? But he was…" Renji didn't finish his sentence.

"The nice girl in Shinobi World who helps me to go back to Soul Society requests me to give this to Gin for his birthday present. I can not refuse it…"

"But what should we do with this present?" Rukia asked.

Silence fiiled them, then Renji tried to give solution, "Since this belongs to the former captain of third division, how about giving this to Kira as the lieutenant?"

"Kira?" Ichigo and Rukia asked in unison. They looked each other and nodded.

"Good idea, Renji," said Rukia.

"Yes, it's not everyday you can give a good solution," Ichigo added causing an irritated look from Renji.

xXx

In the main entrance of the third division, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji met the lieutenant, Kira Izuru. When they told him about their arrival intention, Izuru looked so confused.

"Are you sure this birthday present is for my former captain? His birthday is on September," told Izuru causing all the three to yell "What?"

"Ichigo, you said this is for Gin. How could?" Rukia asked Ichigo after punching him on his head.

"Ouch, it hurts!" Ichigo rubbed his head, "Sakura just told me it is for a white haired captain whose smile she would never forget. I thought it was Gin. Who else could it be?"

"Huh? Could it be Ukitake-taicho?" asked Renji as he remembered his previous captain was so easy to smile to everyone. There was a silence for a moment before someone yelled, "Renji, what did you eat this morning? You are so smart today!"

"Hey!"

xXx

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were greeted warmly by the thirteenth captain when they arrived. Jūshirō asked them to join drinking tea as he also asked about why they came. He touched his chin hearing the whole explanation by Rukia. Then, unexpectedly by the three, Jūshirō-taichō ordered them to deliver the packet to the tenth division.

"Tenth Division? You mean to Tōshirō?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. How could he forget his so close friend? May be it was because he never thought it would be Tōshirō the one they were looking for since he rare smile, keyword: rare.

"Yes, it must be Hitsugaya-taichō's birthday gift. You delivered it to the wrong person, I have no right of opening it," said Jūshirō before taking another sip of his tea.

"But, why, taichō?" Rukia asked, "Why are you so sure this present belongs to Hitsugaya-taichō?"

Jūshirō smiled, "I bet the Sakura girl you were talking about has pink hair and emerald eyes."

Rukia and Renji looked at Ichigo in an instant. All these times, Rukia and Renji just knew the girl named Sakura but they didn't know her appearance. Five seconds later (it's a time that Ichigo need to remember what Sakura looks like), they saw Ichigo nod. "So, Tōshirō told you about Sakura and Shinobi World?"

It was Jūshirō's turn to nod, "It should be a secret actually. Even Matsumoto fuku-taichō hasn't known either. I think it is better if you don't tell anyone else that Hitsugaya-taichō has a girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend?" it was Renji's voice while Rukia only widened her eyes without any words came out her mouth as shock came to her. She just looked down to her reflection on the tea surface, trying to imagine Tōshirō has a girlfriend, what he would do with his girlfriend as a new loving couple, also how nice it would be to have a boyfriend. At her last thought, she shook her head so hard but the red color didn't want to leave her cheeks.

"They are in that close relationship?" Ichigo asked very curiously. All these time, he just assumed that Sakura only admired Tōshirō as the death god who may be once saved her during the shinigami duty.

"Huh? All of you haven't known it? Well, forget my talking then."

"Wait, Ukitake-taic–"

"If you want Hitsugaya-taichō to receive this present today, you'd better rush now because I hear he was assigned another shinigami mission in Human World. I guess he is leaving now." Although it made Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji grumbled in protest, Jūshirō's sentences was successful to make them leave. With another sip of his tea, Jūshirō just wished 'Shiro-chan' didn't get angry on him.

xXx

In Tōshirō's room at the tenth division building, the three saw no sight of the looking for person. Instead, they saw his lieutenant start drinking sake. Moreover, Rangiku asked Renji to join her.

"No, thank you. We are looking for Hitsugaya-taichō," Renji refused politely, "but it seems that he has just left."

"Yes, he left just ten minutes ago and seemed to be in a hurry. Hm, are you sure none of you would like to join me drinking this delicious sake? This sake is given by Hitsugaya-taichō himself." Rangiku exclaimed proudly causing all the three widened their eyes in disbelief.

"He himself gives you the sake?"

"Impossible!"

"Please explain, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku laughed. She already expected them to be like this. She was as surprised as them too when Tōshirō told her he would give her a sake. So, Rangiku explained them then that she and her captain made an agreement since few months ago. The sake was a reward for Rangiku when she already finished her paperwork, a bottle of sake for a monthly report paperwork done.

Hearing that, Renji got more shocked. "Rangiku-san, do you really do your paperwork? That is more unbelievable…"

Rangiku pouted for a moment before saying, "When you try the sake, you will understand it is worth to do these troublesome paperworks. Frankly speaking, I am surprised to know that Hitsugaya-taichō has a great choice of sake's taste."

"There wouldn't be anymore surprised news today, would it?" asked Ichigo as he was confused and tired getting so many surprised news that day.

"Just left the present here and you can immediately go home, Ichigo," Renji suggested and Rukia nodded.

"Huh? What present?" Rangiku put the sake on the table and approached them who were standing near the door.

"This is a birthday present for Hitsugaya-taichō, Rangiku-san," told Rukia, "Please give this to him when he comes back."

"Who is the sender?" Rangiku asked as she received the box and took an observing look on it.

The three looked to each others. They remembered what Jūshirō said earlier. No more people should know about this, they know that. Everyone needs privacy. So, they apologized to Rangiku saying they couldn't tell her.

Rangiku then questioned them whether it is male or female and when Rukia said female (after few moment silence), she grinned and asked them to leave soon. With some protest, Ichigo yelled to her not to open the present which did not belong to her. Hearing many alrights from Rangiku, they were being pushed outside the room.

Since Ichigo wasn't sure enough that the birthday present would stay safe with Rangiku alone, then he along with Rukia and Renji tried to enter the room once more though they had to apologize to Tōshirō for the broken door. (Rangiku locked the door right after she pushed the three outside and she didn't let them to enter when they asked in a polite manner after that). If you think the broken door was Ichigo and Renji's doing, you are wrong because it was Rukia's kidō.

And just like what Ichigo thought, Rangiku was opening the birthday present. The box was thrown to the edge of the room because of Rukia's previous kidō. Its content was out of the box. Immediately, all of them run into it. It was a greenish white scarf with a piece of paper. It noted:

_Dear Tōshirō,_

_I know you are prince of winter for real ^^_

_and the cold atmosphere wouldn't disturb you,_

_but I want you to stay warm._

_Hope you like this._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, wish you all the best!_

_Come and visit me soon, please._

_I miss you so much._

_Best wishes and full of love,_

_Sakura_

Touching the scarf, everyone knew it was a hand made. The scarf made Rukia remembered her brother in law.

Ichigo protested Rangiku then for opening the birthday present although he was actually curious too about its content. Rangiku then told them that she was a bit curious because lately her captain loved to spar with Byakuya. Now, she understood the reason.

Finally, they agreed to just left the birthday present and give it to the owner when he came back.

~The End~

What?

Based on the original idea,

it supposed to end here.

Alright, everyone,

I know some of you would get disappointed.

Am I right? :p

Moreover, I just realized,

I can't call this a Tōshirō's birthday fiction

if he doesn't exist here.

Then I decided to continue :)

Happy reading! :D

xXx

Sakura had a habit of keeping her room –especially bedroom– clean and neat. She was making a bed when she heard a soft knock on her window. Seeing a certain white haired death god outside, she immediately walked toward the window and opened it.

Once Tōshirō was inside, he was greeted by a hug full of yearn from Sakura. He responded the embrace and stroked her soft pink hair. "Miss me?"

"Very much."

A soft kiss landed on Sakura's forehead then.

"This is a surprise. I don't expect you to come so early. Usually you visit me at the end of month, right after all your shinigami work –and paperwork– is done." Sakura led Tōshirō to sit on her neat bed then.

Tōshirō chuckled, "The trick you gave me works. Finally I can make Matsumoto do the paperwork. Though the sake is expensive, it does help."

Sakura smiled warmly as she rested her head on Tōshirō's shoulder.

"Sō-taichō gives me another mission in Human World," Tōshirō added, "I decided to visit you first before I leave for a week mission."

"I am so exalted and it seems you can celebrate your birthday when you come back from your mission."

"Hm? Birthday? Ah, yeah, this is December…" Tōshirō touched his chin, seemed to just remember that his birthday was coming soon. He then held his hand to Sakura, "Can I have double present, Santa Claus?"

"San-ta Claus?" Sakura asked innocently causing Tōshirō to chuckle once more.

"In Human World, people celebrate Christmas. It is five days after my birthday." Tōshirō started to explain, "There is a Christmas story about an old fat man who loves to give presents to children who's been good throughout the year."

"Ooh… Then why did you just call me a Santa Claus? Do I look like a fat old man?"

"No. But your outfit is red just like Santa wears," answered Tōshirō, giggling.

"Oh, I see." Sakura joined giggling and added, "You can ask the substitute shinigami for the present, but I don't give you double."

Tōshirō raised his eyebrow, "Substitute Shinigami? Wait," There was only one substitute shinigami in Soul Society close to him, "Kurosaki?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded, "he was here this afternoon because of an accident and when he was able to go back to Soul Society, I asked him to deliver your birthday present."

"Ooh… Then I guess I receive no presents before my birthday."

"Be patient. Hey Tōshirō," Sakura and Tōshirō had started to call each other first name a week after they first met, "What happened on your birthday?"

"Hm? I remember Matsumoto prepare a firework for me"

"It must be beautiful. I wish I prepare it for you too." Sakura smiled, "Tōshirō, tell me more about human tradition and culture in Human World, especially about Christmas."

Tōshirō looked at Sakura genuinely, "Sakura, next time when I come back a week from now, I want you to prepare a mistletoe."

"Why?"

With a naughty grin, Tōshirō answered, "I will tell you later when we do human tradition dealing with Christmas mistletoe."

~The (Real) End~

xXx ^_^ xXx

We are all like fireworks.

We climb, shine, and always go

our separate ways and become further apart.

Then if that time comes,

let's not disappear like a firework

and continue to shine forever.

**~Hitsugaya Tōshirō ****(in his birthday)**

Birthday is a day when we get a year older,

and should also be a day when we get more mature.

**~MnC21**


End file.
